Happy Birthday Draco
by Angel Nat-Chan
Summary: SLASH RATED MATURE Draco gets...an enjoyable present


**Author's Note: Warnings include mild bondage and slight dubcon (let's face it, if you've read any of my other fics, you know he's _really_ consenting, even if it doesn't seem so at first). ****Set in sixth year, just without Sectumsempra. Enjoy!**

Draco sighed as he entered his shared Dormitory. His head tilted curiously as he noticed his bedcurtains were closed, he had not left them that way this morning. He cast for spells, and found silencing and concealing charms in place. Wand aloft, he parted the curtain, and was glad that he was alone.

He quickly cast the strongest privacy charms he knew, ensuring none of his Dormmates would disturb him, and climbed onto the bed, pulling the curtain shut behind him. "What a pleasant surprise," he drawled with a smirk. "Potter."

Harry blinked hazily at the blonde, and the reason for that haziness was clear; the brunet had his wrists bound above his head, his legs were parted with a spreader bar, he had nipple clamps, a ring-gag and a cock-ring, as well as…a toy was buried in hole, vibrating strongly. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO' was written in neat letters on the brunet's stomach.

The blonde closed the distance between them, and plunged his tongue into the brunet's open mouth, caressing Harry's tongue with his own, smug at the moan the lion let out.

"And how long have you been waiting here for me?" he purred. "Long enough to get horny?" he drawled, smirk curving his lips when the brunet nodded. "Want me to touch you Harry?" he asked in a drawling purr. Again a nod. "Want me to make you cum?" A very eager nod.

Draco flicked his wand and the cock-ring disappeared from Harry's straining shaft. Just Draco's heated stare was enough to make it pulse, though that _might_ have been due to his other stimulation. The blonde locked eyes with the brunet…and cast Engorgio upon the toy. It swelled to twice its size and Harry came hard with a scream.

"You've covered my birthday message," he murmured, eyes flicking to the cum-splattered letters. "Guess I'm going to have to clean it up," he purred.

Harry let out panting moans as Draco cleaned up his stomach with teasing flicks of his tongue, discovering early in that the letters were edible. He licked them off too. Harry's cock was hard and weeping by the time he raised his head. "So needy," he purred. "Do you like being filled?" he asked, eyes locked on the brunet's green orbs. He nodded slowly, a blush staining his cheeks. "Do you want to be filled by my cock?" he asked heatedly. A vigorous nod, although Draco was unable to tell whether the brunet simply wanted the toy out, wanted cock, or wanted _his_ cock in particular. He determined to find out – once he'd had his fun.

"Now what to do with you?" he breathed pensively. "Do I fuck your mouth? Or fill your ass? Why not both?" he murmured, aware that Harry shivered and hardened further with each suggestion. "Shall I do both?" he asked the brunet who nodded eagerly. "Hmm," he murmured, tapping his bottom lip. "But which to do _first_? As much as I would love to fuck that pretty mouth of yours…do I _really_ want the first time I spill my seed in you, to be in your _mouth_?"

Harry quivered and shook his head. "You think I should fill your ass with my cum first?" Harry nodded. "Were any contraceptive charms cast upon you?" Harry shook his head slowly. The blonde couldn't help his smirk, and leant down until their faces were only inches apart. "Shall I fill you with my seed, Harry?" The brunet started to nod, before the blonde asked the next question. "Make you pregnant?" Harry blinked.

Draco shifted until his mouth was by the brunet's ear, and whispered hotly. "Did you know, that it is possible for two males to conceive a child? It can even happen naturally, if certain circumstances are met. So conceivably, I could fill you with my seed, and within a few short months, your stomach could be rounded with _my_ child," he breathed heatedly.

He pulled back again until their eyes locked, lust-filled green orbs meeting heated silver. "Want me to fill you with _my_ cum Harry?" The brunet nodded eagerly. Draco couldn't help his broad smirk, undressing himself with a flick of the wrist, which turned into a grin when the lion's eyes feasted upon his bared form. "Like what you see?" he purred as he pulled the still-vibrating toy from Harry's stretched hole. The brunet nodded eagerly, even as he made a disappointed mewl. Draco wrapped his fingers around his generous length. "Want to feel _this_ inside you?" Harry nodded even more eagerly, eyes fixed on the hard, _long_ , _thick_ cock.

Draco chuckled, rested the head of his cock against Harry's still-stretched hole, and gave the brunet several moments to change his mind – looking from afar was vastly different from being _filled_. His lion whined needily, causing Draco to chuckle wickedly once more, and slid into the lion, slowly and steadily sinking into the moaning brunet an inch at a time.

Harry was fighting against his bonds by the time Draco was fully seated. "Too much?" he asked, concerned. Harry shook his head vehemently. Draco smirked. "Want me to _fuck_ you?" Harry nodded with a needy whine.

"You are such a little cock slut," he breathed smugly, leaning down so he could plunge his tongue into the brunet's mouth, rising after a couple of seconds when Harry moaned. "You'll be _my_ cock slut, won't you Harry?" he breathed, remaining firmly buried in the brunet's tight hole. He nodded eagerly. Draco smirked, determined to hold the brunet to that – even if he wasn't quite aware of what he'd promised to. He was more than willing to play dirty…if he had to.

He set a hard, fast pace, wanting to bring the brunet as much pleasure as possible – before making his needy lion cum. And Harry _was_ his. Draco had considered him so for quite some time…he was glad of the opportunity to convince Harry of it.

He shifted the angle of his hips, stroking the brunet's prostate. Harry came with a scream, clamping so tight around Draco's generous length that the blonde followed a second later.

The blonde waited until Harry had come down from his high before he slid from inside the brunet, smirking at his disappointed mewl. "I'm not done with you yet," he promised, stroking a possessive hand down the lion's cheek, unable to help his smile when Harry leant into the touch. "Still want to feel my cock in your mouth?" he drawled. Harry nodded eagerly, causing Draco to chuckle wickedly. "So eager," he purred, eyes flicking down Harry's bound form. "So pretty," he murmured. "Shall I fuck your pretty mouth?"

Harry nodded again with a needy whine. Draco couldn't help another wicked chuckle. "Anyone would think…I was asking to suck _your_ cock, not the reverse," he purred, smirking at the lion's shiver. He settled with his knees on either side of the brunet's shoulders – slightly more awkward, but less chance he might accidentally harm his lion – cradled the back of Harry's head gently, and began to feed his cock into the brunet's open mouth. He shuddered as the wet heat of Harry's mouth surrounded his shaft.

He stopped with only a couple of inches within the brunet's mouth, and met the need-filled green orbs solemnly. Draco linked the fingers of his free hand with Harry's. "Squeeze my fingers if it's too much," he ordered. "I will back off, and we can try again when you've recovered. I _do not_ want to choke you, is that clear?" Harry did a thumbs up with his other hand, or as close to it as he could manage. The blonde's lips quirked up in a smile. "Good. Now…shall I fuck your pretty mouth?" Harry moaned around the blonde's shaft, causing Draco to moan – he really should have thought that through.

He slowly fed Harry half of his shaft – enough to fill his eager mouth, but not enough to choke the lion – and began to fuck his mouth, slow at first, then gradually speeding up. The brunet's fingers remained still, eagerly moaning around the blonde's cock, until Draco was unable to hold back his orgasm any longer, spilling his seed in a hot wave down his lion's throat.

"Swallow," he urged gently, gasping for air slightly. Harry did as ordered, and only then did Draco slide his shaft from the brunet's mouth, smirking as the lion let out another disappointed mewl. "Not until I know you can take it," he chided gently. "But I know something that will distract you from your disappointment," he purred.

He smirked as he slid down the brunet's toned form, lust-filled green orbs following his movement, until he settled between the lion's spread legs. He took his lion's cock into his mouth in a single stroke, Harry had been so good for him, he deserved a reward. Draco threw himself into giving Harry a blow job, determined that he would make the brunet feel as much pleasure as possible before he went over the edge.

Harry came with a keen, flooding Draco's mouth with his cum. The blonde swallowed, before rising slowly, locking gazes with the slightly-dazed brunet. He released Harry's cock with an obscene pop, making the brunet shiver.

"You taste so good," he purred, stroking the lion's hips possessively. "Have you had enough?" he drawled. Harry shook his head vehemently. "Good, because I'm not done with you yet," he promised, making the brunet moan.

He tightened his grip on Harry's hips, and shifted until the head of his cock rested against the brunet's still-stretched hole. "Do you want this?" he purred, and Harry nodded profusely. With a smirk, Draco thrust into the brunet's tight hole, surging forward until he was buried deep. Harry let out a wrecked moan, echoed by the blonde.

Draco met Harry's eyes, smirked wider, and began to fuck the brunet hard and fast, sending him over the edge again and again until they were both sated.

Draco braced himself on his elbows, keeping his weight off of the brunet, as he took a few moments to catch his breath. A shift of the hips, and his softened shaft slid from Harry's well-used hole. The brunet let out a tired, yet still disappointed, groan. Draco couldn't help his smile. A flick of the wrist and the nipple clamps and ring-gag disappeared. He watched peripherally as Harry shifted his mouth, while he removed the spreader bar from the brunet's legs, massaging gently to help remove any aftereffects. Then he did the same with the manacles, before settling on his back beside the brunet. A soft smile curved his lips as Harry cuddled close, his head resting on the blonde's chest.

Draco wrapped his arms around the brunet in a possessive, yet gentle, hold, stroking his sweat-damp locks soothingly. "Do you know who arranged this?" he asked gently. "I must thank them."

Harry flushed. "Actually…" he trailed off. Draco grasped hold of his chin and gently tipped until Harry looked at him, eyebrows arched questioningly. "I did it," he admitted softly. Draco's eyebrows disappeared beneath his hairline. "I couldn't think how to…instigate something like this with you, but figured if I was trussed up like that as a birthday present…that you'd take the invitation?" he spoke haltingly, unable to prevent the questioning lilt at the end.

Draco urged Harry closer until their faces were only inches apart, then he closed that final distance for a heated, claiming kiss, stopping only once he had made the brunet moan. Harry's breath was shaky when Draco pulled back. "Best present ever," he promised smugly.

Harry laughed softly, and settled back against the blonde's torso.

"How did you manage it?"

"Magic," he replied, rubbing his cheek cat-like against Draco's chest. "And some outside help for the…toys."

"Oh?" the blonde inquired, voice neutral with a hint of undercurrents.

Harry crossed his arms over the blonde's chest, and propped his chin atop them with a roll of his eyes. "Fred and George," he replied with another eyeroll. "I do believe I've given them the idea for an 'adult range'."

"What was that first eyeroll for?"

"Here I am, wanting a postcoital cuddle, and you want to talk," he sighed.

"Never heard of pillow talk?"

"It normally isn't quite so serious, or require eye contact – or so I'm told," he added with another huff, knowing how possessive Slytherins could be.

Draco rolled them so they were both on their sides, one arm wrapped possessively around the brunet's waist, and tangled their legs together. "Better?" The brunet nodded with a smile. "Are you honestly telling me you've never bedded anyone else?"

"Quite an archaic turn of phrase there, but yes," he replied. "You honestly think I've had the time to fit any lovers into my hectic life?"

"You managed this," he pointed out, threading the fingers of his free hand in the brunet's unruly locks.

"This took careful pre-planning. Why do you think I haven't been following you for the last month?"

"I thought you may have gotten tired of being my shadow," he drawled.

"Oh, as if," he retorted with a grin, rubbing their noses together affectionately.

"Are you always this post-coitally affectionate?"

"Hmm…we'll just have to do this again and find out," he replied with a broad grin.

Draco tightened his hold in Harry's hair almost to the point of pain, causing the brunet to let out a breathy moan. "Just don't go scratching your itch with anyone else, little lion," he drawled possessively.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, nails digging into the blonde's shoulders. "You either," he replied huskily.

"No fear of that," he purred.

"As if anyone else could compare," Harry murmured breathily.

"I'd suggest you go to sleep, Harry, or I'll keep you up all night," he cautioned.

"Who needs sleep?" he retorted, shifting forward to kiss the blonde heatedly, enamoured of the idea of staying up all night in Draco's arms. After all, how many other chances would he get to do _that_ , while they were still in school?


End file.
